The present invention relates generally to molding strips and relates in particular to a waterproofing molding for installation at the juncture of two surfaces. The molding exhibits improved adhesive properties resulting from a perforated decorative design.
Areas of water infiltration are often found around bathtubs, shower walls and floors, bathroom vanity areas, kitchen counters and back splash areas or where any two surfaces join in a frequently wet environment. Commonly this juncture is filled with a caulking compound to prevent water collection and damage. The caulking either is used alone or is sometimes covered with a corner molding to provide additional protection. Although such molding serves primarily as a sealant against water penetration, molding is sometimes used solely for its aesthetic value in the decoration of the juncture of surfaces.
One of the problems encountered in using only a bead of the caulking to seal the juncture between a wall and another surface is the lack of sufficient surface area between the caulking and a molding for reliable sealing. Movement or settling of the two surfaces can cause the caulking or molding seal to separate from the surfaces to which it is attached, allowing moisture to enter the juncture and cause deterioration. A further problem is that the bead of caulking is often not applied to the joint in a even manner and can have a lumpy, unpleasant appearance.
Sealing a joint with conventional molding has many of the same problems as sealing the joint with caulking. With age, the walls in a dwelling naturally settle and the seal formed between a rigid, conventional molding and caulking is often broken with the movement of the walls, allowing water to seep into the joint.